


Time Alone

by MeganauraZX



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Gay robot meditation bc I’m back on my bs, Idk which X game this is after, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spiritual, open-ended ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganauraZX/pseuds/MeganauraZX
Summary: With the Maverick rates dying down, X and Zero go to a deserted island for some well needed relaxation. Yet, it seems relaxation can’t go without past trauma, for Zero’s case.
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Time Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna put this for XZero week but my life has been sucking and I still felt bad I couldn’t get anything out, so I’m dumping this early. I will be doing something for XZero week, but will worry about it when I get there. Until then, enjoy me torturing Zero again. Also if your wondering why I’m doing a island fic in the middle of January is bc I miss summer and can’t wait any longer. Enjoy.

A helicopter was making its way towards an Island. It was deserted, no signs of Reploids or humans were present, only animals. It was gorgeous even from above. So lushes, so full of life. Trees scattering every area, and the beaches were untouched. It was the perfect place to forget about worries.

“I still can’t believe you found this place.” Zero awed, looking down from his window. X gripped his hand tightly as they both sat in the back seat. Holding tightly onto duffel bags and we’re wearing summer clothing. Swim trunks with tank tops. 

“It’s the perfect vacation spot, isn't it?” He smiled. 

The two had finally decided on a vacation when weekends had now become a regular to them. Mavericks outbreaks were still a thing, but plenty of other hunters could deal with them, and they were surprisingly almost uncommon. The virus still needed a cure, but perhaps it was finally getting to a state where it would just die off. A cure was still being discussed though. The two would make sure to get to HQ immediately if an outbreak happened, however, but now it was time to relax. 

X then turned his head to Aila, who was the pilot. “Thank you for flying us. You were probably the best person we could have found.” 

“You two are my greatest friends, it’s the least i can do.” She said, grinning. 

She landed the helicopter on the beach, and the two Reploids stepped out. Both holding duffel bags tightly. 

“When do you think two will be done?” She asked, eyeing X. 

“I can’t give an answer. It may be a day, it may be a week. I can guarantee it won’t be a month.” 

“Or a year.” She chuckled. “Good luck you two. Tried not to get hurt.” 

“Okay mom.” Zero rolled his eyes but grinned. 

She then put the helicopter into orbit, and flew off, leaving the boys alone. 

“So,” Zero placed down his bag alongside X’s. “What do we do first?” Zero asked, placing a hand on his lover. 

“I’d like to explore.” 

“Sounds fine by me. Will come back here for our bags right?” 

X nodded. “Yes. No one else is here and not like the animals will take anything. Just don’t open them yet.” 

The two then headed into the lush jungle. Birds chirped from the trees above, bugs flew past them and flowers bloomed beneath them. X found himself distracted by a gorgeous blue butterfly, laughing a bit as he chased it. Zero smiled as he looked around, admiring the beautiful scenery. A purple flower caught his eye. He kneel down beside it, his fingers touching it. It had four petals, three sticking out and one in the middle. It was a pretty flower, yet, something felt familiar about it to the warbot.  _ This flower. What’s its name? I swear I’ve seen it before.  _

“Iris. It’s called Iris. Like me.” He snapped his head, looking up. It was her. His lover. She wasn’t broken this time. She instead, was wearing a summer hat and swimsuit. 

“I-Iris?” Zero arose slowly, barely moving as he got to his feet. “How are you-“ 

She shook him off, grabbing the flower gently. “You gave me these flowers every week, remember? You wanted to give them to me because of their name.” She twirled it’s petals. “You said they were as pretty as me.” She smiled, painfully. “Which why, I don’t get it.”

“Don’t get what?” He asked, frightened. 

Iris turned her face towards him, revealing her eyes to be black sockets. “Why did you kill me, Zero? Didn't you love me? Didn’t you want me to be happy? For us to be happy?” 

“Iris-“ 

She dropped the flower, and lunged forward, grabbing his neck. “WELL ZERO? TELL ME THE TRUTH. DID YOU REALLY LOVE ME OR WERE YOU LYING?” 

He choked at her grip, coughing from the tight pressure. 

“I- I- I’M SORRY!”

“Zero?” He opened his eyes, in confusion. X was holding the butterfly he chased earlier, yet didn’t seem to care much for it. “You okay?” Zero looked down. He was on the ground, holding the flower. 

“I’m fine.” He dusted himself up. 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah X. We’re on vacation. Don’t worry about it.” 

The Blue Reploid wasn’t convinced, but didn’t pressure his partner, seeing how he was calm again. 

X released his butterfly, and they continued on their walk. It was just a small walk, they didn’t want to get lost, yet they admired every moment. Holding each other’s hand, pointing out the animals, even giving each other flowers. Both had flowers on their heads by the time they returned to the beach. A blue one on Zero’s head, and red one of X’s, both complementing each other. 

When they arrived back at the beach, they immediately headed for the ocean. Removing their tank tops and diving in. The water was clear, they could see schools of fishes and coral from a distance. They sunk to the sandy ocean floor, walking around. It was an odd experience, but they weren’t really the best swimmers, so walking around felt nicer. X picked up shells, showing them to Zero. He didn’t take any of them, he put them back, but he grabbed many at a time. It made him happy. The warbot took all appreciation of the sea life that passed them. It was calming, watching fish and other creatures that weren’t machine threats. He felt relaxed, until something tugged his leg. He looked down, expecting it to be a tiny sea creature. But it wasn’t. 

A large Reploid hand stuck out of the sand, holding onto his ankle. A face arose from the sand, grinning at Zero. 

“SIGMA!” He screamed, bubbles coming out of his mouth. He tried pulling away, trying to twist his leg out of his grasp, even kicking his face. But it was useless. Sigma grabbed Zero’s other leg, and proceeded to drag him down into the sand. He screamed, arms flailing as he tried to escape. More water entering his lungs, causing him to feel like he couldn’t breathe. He didn’t even  _ need  _ to breathe, yet he felt like he was drowning.

“Zero! ZERO!” He heard his partner scream, and saw him reach out. 

“X NO! YOU’LL GET DRAGGED UNDER TOO!” Zero clawed at the ocean floor, as he was dragged deeper into the sand. His vision became staticky as X reached out for him. “X! X! X…..” He lost consciousness as he felt his partner grab his hand. 

It was dark for awhile. He felt like he was just floating. That Sigma had gotten him and he was at the bottom of the ocean. He awoke to the calm sound of the ocean waves. He was laying on a towel, X right beside him.

“What. What happened?” He placed a hand on his, trying to recall the events. 

“You started panicking in the ocean. Nothing even attacked us, yet, you almost drowned.” 

The warbot blinked, then, let out a sigh. Covering his face with both hands. “Of course. Of course I ruined the vacation.” He said, muffled. 

“You didn’t.” 

“I did.” He removed his hands. “I always ruin our relaxation time because I don’t know how to relax.” 

“Don’t say that.” 

“But I’m right!” He snapped. “It’s always me trying to find comfort in something, trying to feel calm. And then, bam! My stupid problems come crashing down on me! I just have to ruin everything for you.” His voice cracked a bit, as he felt like he would cry there. If he could.

X wrapped his arms around him, placing his head on his shoulders. 

“Zero. This isn’t your fault. Nothing that happened to you is your fault.” 

“I know, X.” He said bitterly. “I hate how you have to keep reminding me. It’s-“ 

“Shhh. It’s okay. Remember. We work through our problems together. No matter how many times a simple outburst repeats itself. Zero.” He turned to face the Blue Reploid. “I love you. No matter what. No matter how many times you break down, I’ll always be there to comfort you. You don’t have to blame yourself for it.” He kissed him on the forehead, which soothed him.

“Your right. Thank you, for being there for me.” 

“And the same to you.” 

Both held each other closely, staring out at the ocean. X ran his fingers through his partners long golden hair, and Zero ran his hand slowly down X’s bareback. It was calming. Just touching, from each other. Soothing each other’s tension with simply their comfort. It was quiet for a minute, then X spoke.

“Zero.” He looked down. “I know we always do this but, do you. Do you want to meditate again? Before we go back to swimming or exploring. You don’t have to, but I just thought maybe-``

''Of course, X.” He cut off his lover. “It’s our thing. It always puts me in a good mood. You don’t think I’m sick of it though, do you?” 

X blushed a bit, looking away. “Well, no, I mean- you don’t seem bored of it but- I just thought- well, that’s all we ever do-“ 

“It’s our thing, X.” He repeated. “God, you're as embarrassed as the first time I did it with you.” He laughed. 

The blue Reploid shook his head, and got up, pulling out his towel. “Will just use these as mats.” He laid his towel down on the sand, overlapping his partners a bit. They began the usual ritual. Sitting across from each other, eyes closing, and breathing deep. It was a thing they did everywhere, and almost always together. They’re sessions together felt more personal than ones alone. They felt totally calmed by each other’s presence. Despite no words being said, it felt like a conversation. It felt like they could read into one another’s minds. It felt like they existed as the same person. And this time, it really did feel like they were one. 

Zero sensed something this time. At first he thought it was the sound of waves, or even the cool ocean breeze, but it wasn’t. He saw a small light before him. It was blue. It was just a circle, at first, but manifested itself in front of him. It’s shape was X. It wasn’t threatening, so he didn’t feel scared. He wasn’t even confused. He was intrigued. He watched ‘X’ walk towards him, kneeling when he reached him. He didn’t have his armor, and almost resembled his current look. Expect without the swim trunks. He looked at Zero with curiosity, and Zero stared back. 

He lifted his hand, and placed his index finger on his forehead. The Red Reploid watched as the blue figure ran his finger down to his nose, then his chin, then his neck, then his chest. He parted to his shoulder, then to his elbow, then to his wrist, then his hand, then went back up and did the same to his other arm. He then went to the chest, stopping at the stomach. He used his other hand to run his fingers against his legs. Zero didn't mind any of it, in fact, he felt entranced by it. When he stopped with the legs, he looked up, his hand still remaining on his stomach. X then whispered to him. “I love you.” 

An energy then swell up inside of him. It pulsed through his whole mechanical body. It was warm, and it felt like it was growing. It felt like something was blooming inside of him. Like a seed, becoming a giant tree. He felt a sense of release. Of fear. Of sadness. Of rage. He felt pure. He lifted his head, allowing the energy to sink deep into him. 

When it faded, he took a deep breath, and opened his eyes. He was greeted by X with a confused look.

“You were meditating longer than me, are you okay?” 

It was a tough question to answer. Did he tell him what he saw? Would X even believe him, even if he trusted him deeply? Or would he believe him but even comprehend the answer? He could already tell X didn’t see what he saw. So, he decided to lie.

“Yeah, I just got caught up in it. It’s been awhile. I’m fine though. Never been better.”

That last part was true, however. Zero could no longer feel anything negative in him. Would it come back later? Possibly. Yet, it felt like something had released all of the worries out of him. Maybe it was X, maybe it wasn’t. All he could say: it wasn’t the worst hallucination he had today. 


End file.
